


On the Road

by writtenthroughtime



Series: WTT's Posts for ImagineClaireandJamie [30]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: AU, F/M, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenthroughtime/pseuds/writtenthroughtime
Summary: Prompt: Could you do an story where Claire and Jamie return to Castle Leoch before going to the colonies. Bonus points for one where Jamie never married Laogherie :) (up to you!!)





	

The horses followed the craggy path with ease. The jolting motion, however, was causing my stomach to churn unpleasantly. In front of me Bree had her chubby hands wrapped in the horse’s mane, her giggles and squeals growing louder with each lurching jolt. Breathing deeply through my nose, I tried to quell the sick feeling of nausea with no luck. The wet earth smelled of manure and amphibians which only increased my unease.

“Jamie?” I called out weakly. He didn’t stop or turn around. “Jamie?” I called again, this time I believe, louder than before, still he didn’t turn.

“DA!” Bree screamed, our horse’s ears twitched out and snorted at the shrillness, but it caught his attention. Jamie turned around, face flush from the cold and obvious laughter.

“Aye, mo nighean ruaidh? Ye need me?”

Bree shook her head, red curls bouncing all over. “Mama needs ye.”

Looking from Bree to myself, I could see the confusion and understanding dawn on his face. “Ye alright, Sassenach? Yer face is a twinge green.”

I shook my head ready to answer only to quickly clap my hand across my mouth. Without thought, I had stopped my horse and flung myself off of her, racing to the bramble throwing up. My hands shook, and my face broke out into a cold sweat as I tried to steady myself.

“Claire!” Jamie was behind me, gripping my elbow to spin me around. His eyes filled with concern as both of our daughters watched from horseback, a crease between their eyebrows.

“Mama sick?” Bree asked at the same time Faith yelled, “Mama you can’t be sick!”

“I’m not sick,” I said barely above a whisper, my voice cracking and hoarse. “Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, it was never this bad with either of them!”

“The ween givin’ ye trouble, mo ghradh? Do ye think ye could make it to Inverness or shall we stop at Leoch?”

“No. No!” I tried with more force. “I don’t want to stop early. We have a ship to catch, I can’t risk you getting taken away. I will not risk losing our family when we are so close to freedom!”

Jamie tucked my head under his chin, and I could feel his laugh rumble through my own chest. “I’ll no be taken from ye, mo ghradh. Never again.” I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head. “Wee Hamish is in charge at Leoch now since Colum and Dougal have both passed. He’ll give us some sanctuary for the time needed. He is still family and he’ll protect us.”

I shook my head against his chest, breathing in deeply his unique smell, finally feeling calm. “No.”

“If ye canna handle the horse through a mountain trail, how are ye going to fare on a ship to the Colonies across a rough sea?”

I felt myself go pale at the thought of rough waters. “God what I wouldn’t give for an aeroplane right now!”

“Aye, yer magical contraptions that could get us across the water in less time would be most welcome. I’m no so fond of the prospect of going across the water, and it’d be best if at least one of us were conscience to watch after the girls. Fergus isna here to look after them this time.”

“I know, but I do not wish to delay! He’s over there, alone, waiting on us! Who is to say he even found your aunt and that she believed him as to who he is! He’s our son, Jamie, I need to get to him. It’s been four months as it is, another week of travel by horseback and a two months at sea, I can’t wait any longer.” My voice breaking now from the tears threatening to overtake me.

“Shhh, Sassenach. We’ll get back to him, he’s no alone. He has Murtagh with him, who would protect him with his life. Fergus would rather ye make sure yerself and this bairn are safe rather than come after him in a single minded fury. We’ll stop at Leoch and rest then be on our way, aye? We’re no but an hour or so’s ride from the castle.”

Sighing in defeat I murmured into his chest, “Fine. But I don’t want coddled! I’m not even showing for Christ’s sake.”

Jamie laughed and sat me behind Bree once again, “No, yer not, but yer still carrying something precious and I dinna want either of ye harmed.”

The two hour ride turned into four, pausing for my frequent need to expel the contents of my stomach every few minutes. Bree had grown restless, switched places with her sister and promptly fell asleep against Jamie’s chest.

“Mama?” Faith asked, looking more timid than I had ever seen her before. I kissed the top of her head and squeezed her closer to me.

“Yes my love?”

“You’re not going to get sick like ye were with….me are you?” Tears filled her blue eyes as she hastily looked down.

“What–”

“Fergus told me ye nearly died and me as well had it not been for Mother Hildegard and… and I don’t want to lose you or my new brother. I can’t lose you!” Her small shoulders began to shake as she spoke, her words dropping off with each sniffle.

“No baby, no. You won’t lose me or this baby. It’s completely normal for me to be sick right now, there’s no reason I shouldn’t be.”

“You weren’t with Bree!” She countered.

“No, and I wasn’t this bad with you either, but each baby is different. So my body will react differently for each child. Don’t you worry about that. What I need for you to do is be happy and love this child as much as you can. You’ll be almost eleven by the time this baby makes his or her appearance, and I know it’ll be challenging for you. So just love them and be patient. A baby is a big responsibility.”

“I will Mama, I promise.” She turned and buried her face in my chest, her sniffles dying down the longer I held her close.

“Look up sweetheart.” I whispered into her ear, brushing the brown curls away from her face. “Take a look at Castle Leoch.”


End file.
